Next Avengers: Plus Three
by prime -lover 13
Summary: There was more than five kids. Avatar Korra's child, Milo, Spiderman's child, Kate, and Wolverine's child, Alex joined in. T to be safe. Francis x OC, Toruun x James, Pym x OC, Azari x OC
1. Chapter 1

The Next Avengers: Plus Three

"Uncle Tony can you read it to us again?" A brunette, blue eyed 5 year old asked.

"More!" Toruun agreed. "Please read us more!" She begged.

"Alright, then it's off to bed." Tony Stark chuckled.

"And then there cam a day like no other when the earth's mightiest heroes were united together by a common threat. The soldier, the god, the knight, the spy, the giant, the king, the pixie, the ghost, the archer, the spider and the bender. On that day, the Avengers were born, to fight foes no single hero could withstand. Time traveling conquerers, alien invaders, and masters of evil. The Avengers vanquished them all...And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built homes of their own. The soldier and spy fell in love as did the giant and pixie. The bender found her love and the king found his queen. The thunder god returned to his kingdom far way from the world of men. And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be. Children who would one day, become a new generation of heroes. But in time, evil returned, an evil called, Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place, where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp." Tony stood up and set the baby boy he was holding down.

"Because the Avengers knew..." He said as he backed out of the room. "...that as long as the children were alive. There was hope." He shut off the light with a smile. "Hope for the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A ball of yellow light flew across the waterfall and through the forest. He didn't notice the glowing yellow eyes and thin feminine figure hidden in the bushes. A wall of ice made the yellow light slam into it and as it fell there was a 12 year old Pym standing there with a groan. He was pale with black hair and wore a black and yellow outfit. He shook his head with a groan and a pair of dark skinned hands wrapped around his body. Pym gave a squeak at that.

The hands opened showing 16 year old Azari. He wore a black sleeveless spandex suit with a belt that doubled as a weapon. He was dark skinned with yellow eyes and had tattoos on his shoulders and head.

"Tag, Pym." He said smugly.

"No fair!" The 12 year old whined.

"No fair?" A voice behind them said in disbelief. 15 year old Milo walked up to them. She had sky blue eyes, creamy mocha skin and long braided jet black hair that had blue streaks in it. She wore a blue short sleeved dress that had slits up to her hips with brown tights, brown Uggs and a brown belt. She also had a choker necklace that had blue silk with a red pendent that had waves on it then flames below it.

"Aren't you the one who said no powers that shrunk and ran off?" She questioned. Pym squirmed under her gaze.

"Well I meant no powers for you guys!" He insisted.

Milo rolled her eyes as she turned to her crush. "Of course! Did'ja hear that, Zari?" With that she made a ice slide and went off. Azari smirked down at his friend. "Guess what Pym? You're it." He leaped out as Pym yelled after him, "Hey! Not so fast and no powers!" He stared at their fading images and then returned to his smaller form and took off.

0o0o

15 year old Toruun stood kneeling at her father's grave stone. She had long blond hair with a section in a red ponytail, blue eyes and tan skin. She wore silver armor with gold boots and her silver sword was imbedded into the ground behind her.

"Father..." She started. "I dreamt of Asguard again. The bifrost bridge stretched out to me and I could see the glow of the realm eternal. I know thee to be real father and I hope you come for thy daughter one day." Near the circle of gravestones was 16 year old Kate. She had a web like bed and was sitting on it. She had shoulder length messy brunette hair, grey blue eyes and lightly tan skin. She wore a red two piece spandex that cut off below her breasts and waist with black boots and black fingerless elbow length gloves. Across her chest was a black spider.

Kate saw Pym go across the path and circle to Toruun's sword. A wed caught his back and he was spun backwards into her hand.

"Hey, Pip." She said with a smirk; Pip being the shortened version of Pipsqueak:his nickname. "What're you doing?" Pym gulped at Toruun's best friend.

"Nothing. I swear." He promised. Kate shrugged. "Alright. Don't get killed then." She smirked and threw him up where he caught himself. He waited until she closed her eyes and put her arm across her eyes before taking for Toruun's sword.

He returned to his larger form and started pulling it up.

"And father..." Toruun paused. "...lastly I beseech thee, give me the power to smite Pym once and FOR ALL!" Pym blinked. "WHAT?!" He yelled as he became small and started flying as a rock came into his vision with Azari on it and Milo beside it. The sword hit a couple centimeters where Pym was floating. Pym flew above and hid behind Milo and Azari.

"That's not how ya play tag, Tori." Kate said from her web. "You're supposed to run from Pip, not attack him." Kate straightened up and looked at her. "Although it was getting good."Toruun scowled. "That's a mortal rule." She insisted. "An asguardian warrior runs from no one! You, Pym, James and Milo are about to taste my sword's wrath!" Milo stuck her tongue out at the blond while Pym cowered. "Hey, I mean forsooth! Where's James?"


End file.
